Soldado
'Soldado' Soldado,known as "Christiano Ramone Silva" is a former Badland soldier recruited into The Oversoul Corp.Soldado serves under Professorro Zumbi. He is one of the most cunning and feared men in the free world due to his reputation as soldier that fought The Cangercero (Badland outlaws). Despite presenting a spotless record to the public,He is ambitious as well duplicitous man,always preferring to keep his darker methods of achieving his goals in the shadows,a master of Malandragem (the art of misdirection) . Soldado's natural physical strength is impressive along with his battle knowledge.However he has learnt over the years the use of manipulation and mind games to outdo his opponent versus entering into physical brawl. His most pronounced talent comes from his mastery of Sound as weapon through the use of the Zooloo war drum known as The Atabaque. He is skilled at all levels of the Bateria(drumkit),this style of combat makes him a formidable opponent even to the Professorro('''the second strongest people in the free world) who would think twice fighting him alone. Appearance Soldado is a remarkably large man. He is also very muscular and proud of he's physique. Soldodo also spots long dark hair that is mostly wrapped around in a ponytail '''Personality Soldado is a very proud and comes off as a very arrogant man who follows he’s own code and usually doesn’t like playing by the rules, he’s attitude is the main reason he’s still a Monitor and not a professorro. He has little respect for he’s fellow monitors and even less respect for his superiors(other Professorros) only responding to Strength. he’s only loyalty is to his professorro, Zumbi who was the son to the legendary King of the Palmares, Ganga Zumba beheaded by the early militery for his resistance. Soldado has a special place for zooloo heritage as the remnants of the ancient tribe nursed him many times during his battles against the Cangerceros.This insight created rapport between his Professorro and him,as Zumbi plans to resurrect to life through dark magic in the book of Lies, the Zooloo under the leadership of Soldado,as the Soldado Nation. Being ambitious man the allure is to great for Soldado to resist and together within the shadows they plan a coup. Soldado as a master of psychological manipulation has managed to wrap the young c-blocker Swift under his finger,who looks for the older brother she could never have in Soldado.The genuiness of their relationship is debatable however to everyone they appear close.During the Doctrine Saga,Soldado sacrifices his left arm reluctantly to save an unconscious Swift, to everyone's suprise,including himself. Soldado befriends and mentors a young Pooya with envy of the gift bestowed on the young lad through the Oversoul,He see's an opening in the boys need for approval and desperation for a father figure.Professor Dogan dislikes Soldado and distrusts any of his dealings with the Boys,however The kingmaker Cloud, suspicious of a coup being plotted withinin the army strongly suggests for Soldado to be kept close as they investigate the brewing mutiny.